


(翻译)Pretend Performance伪装夫夫

by poorstorage



Category: Death Note & Related Fandoms, Death Note (Anime & Manga)
Genre: M/M, 翻译
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-09
Updated: 2020-02-09
Packaged: 2021-02-27 23:09:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 860
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22623835
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/poorstorage/pseuds/poorstorage
Summary: 只是被屏蔽的亲亲而已
Relationships: L/Yagami Light
Kudos: 5





	(翻译)Pretend Performance伪装夫夫

当月意识到他到底是被多用力地压在墙上时，他默默地生闷气，他友人的膝盖卡在他的两腿间，不停地磨向他的胯部。他知道自己应该表现出某种程度的顺从（而这让他禁不住想退却，但是在绝望的时候需要  
采取绝望的措施），但绝不要像个娇滴滴的少女，像被某个狡猾的流氓彻底蹂躏了一样。 

所以他试图扭转局面，喘出一口夸张的呻吟，接着顺势把手探入光滑的乌木发丝中， 一边抓住如水般的柔软黑发，另一只手溜过另一位天才的毛衣，无耻地摩挲他的腹肌。龙崎停下亲吻，肿胀的嘴唇弯弯，黑曜石般的圆眼睛半闭着，贪婪地盯着他。

“月君非常热情。”黑发男人低吟，苍白的手沿着月的臀部蜿蜒滑落，在男孩的大腿下方弯起，又重又狠地揉弄着，把月折磨到膝盖上抬，顺势压进他的臀部线条中，“很撩人。”  
眯起摩卡色的眼睛，月得意地向头仰头，把L拉的更近，轻声吹出些悄悄话，好让偷听的人无法捕捉。“龙崎也好热情。确定你真的没迷上我？”

龙崎几乎在嗤笑了，揉捏着棕发少年的大腿，用嘴唇描摹他好友的下巴曲线，低声道：“我只是在扮演一个地位主导和占有欲强烈的男友，月酱。”他轻轻啄咬蜜色的肌肤，偶尔重重吮一口。

“嗯……别说话……”月几乎语无伦次地呢喃，“就只是结束这一切，龙酱。”

对这煽情的暗示咕哝一声，龙崎的唇重新捉住月的唇瓣开始了新一轮的深吻，舌头深深地探入男孩湿热的口中，擦过他的朋友的上颚，手慢慢地松开紧握住的男孩的大腿，滑倒他纤细的臀部。

“啊……”月悄悄喘了口气，惑人的嘴唇离开了他的唇瓣，突然转向吮咬着他脖子上的敏感软肤，刺痛的震颤迅速顺着他的脊椎流下，让他的脚趾忍不住在鞋子里一蜷一缩。“嗯哈……！龙－龙……”手指捻弄衣料光滑的丝线，琥珀色的眸子紧闭，他感觉到自己的臀部开始前挺，磨蹭着仍然卡在他腿间的膝盖。

龙崎轻柔地吹着他留下的鲜红印记，含糊地说了点“所有物”、“大家”什么的，然后用两根手指钩住友人的衣领，向下脫拽展露出棕发少年的锁骨。

“嗯……龙……不－不要留下……痕迹……”月假装害羞地吐息，指甲深深陷入黑发男人的头皮，这时技巧娴熟的牙齿正在啃咬他的锁骨，同样带来了快感和让人上瘾的刺痛。吻痕，看起来像是被彻底的玩弄过，被三个可靠的线人当场抓住……他的计划进展的非常顺利。

太顺利了。

“但那样大家怎么能知道月君属于我呢？”龙崎低哑地轻声说，用牙齿咬住棕发天才的颈静脉，感受它的快速搏动，他抬起头，用嘴唇柔柔地压住了他的朋友的肿胀红唇。


End file.
